1. Field
The present invention is related to the making of pottery, and more specifically to the consistent reproduction of pots, or ceramic wares, that are thrown and trimmed on a potter's wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pottery is a ceramic ware, and encompasses a wide range of ceramics, including earthenware, stoneware, porcelain, and the like, which may be more generically referred to as clay in its material form. Pottery is shaped while the clay is in its plastic form, and is often made on a potter's wheel that allows for the shaping and trimming of ceramic wares, which may be more generally referred to as a pot in its final form. Many tools have been developed to aid the potter in the shaping of a pot on the wheel, including paddles, ribs, knives, wires, and the like, which allow the potter to form unique pots more easily. However, once a pot has been produced it may be a challenge to reproduce it in size and shape, especially when the potter is trying to produce some large number of pots for a set, such as a set of bowls, plates, vases, or the like. There exists a need for a device, to be used in conjunction with a potter's wheel, which allows the potter to more easily reproduce the size and shape of a pot in order to produce a matching set of wares.